Co se nikdy nemělo stát
by Petsu
Summary: Alkohol je svině. Zvláště pokud jsi SÁM na chatě se svým sourozencem, kterého tajně miluješ OMG a co víc, on tajně miluje tebe… stačí někde najít flašku s chlastem a stanou se věci, které by se nikdy stát neměly… a na druhý den ráno to taky bude zajímavé


**Kecy autorky na úvod**

Ouran je naprosto úžasný anime a Kaoru a Hikaru jsou nejlepší shounen-ai páreček co kdy existoval ehm, takže k této fanfikci, kterou nejspíš hodláte číst… není to žádné mistrovské dílo, ale je tam Kaoru a Hikaru. Líbající se Kaoru a Hikaru. No, oni se nebudou jen líbat, budou dělat i spoustu zajímavějších věcí…

**Stručný popis příběhu**

Alkohol je svině. Zvláště pokud jsi SÁM na chatě se svým sourozencem, kterého tajně miluješ (OMG a co víc, on tajně miluje tebe)… stačí někde najít flašku s chlastem a stanou se věci, které by se nikdy stát neměly… a na druhý den ráno to taky bude zajímavé XD

**!!!!!!!!!!!! VAROVÁNÍ !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tato fanfikce obsahuje shounen-ai a yaoi ( milostný vztah mezi dvěma kluky). A co navíc, jedná se o twincest ( milostný vztah mezi dvěma kluky sourozenci dvojčaty). Dle hodnocení „M" není vhodná pro děti mladší 16ti let ( ano, ti dva se tam budou líbat a muchlovat). Doufám, že jste to jasně pochopili. Pokud se vám z toho dělá špatně, tak to prostě NEČTĚTE.

**Zřeknutí se práv**

(Kurňa jak se „disclaimer" překládá do češtiny?!) Kamižel nevlastním Ouran High School Host Club. Jedná se pouze o fanfikci.

**Ještě další autorčiny kecy**

OMG to jsem ještě ani nezačala a už je půlka stránky v tahu Oo Dneska mám nějakou divně úchylnou náladu, nechci vás děsit, ale když mám takovouhle náladu, tak psaní Ouran fanfikce… bude mírně nebezpečné. No, vono to totiž mělo být tak trochu porno, ale při týhle náladě z toho nejspíš bude porno komedie. LOL. Zastřelte mě někdo. Ehm… no dobře no dobře tak já už začnu psát ten příběh " utíkám se schovat před rozzuřenými – kdyby jen to, hlavně nadrženými - čtenáři

**Kapitola 1: Den předtím**

Venku bylo sychravo a naprosto hnusně. Obloha byla šedá kam oko dohlédlo a bez ustání z ní hustě lilo. Navíc byl silný vítr, takže pokud jste vyšli ven s deštníkem, buď vám ho vítr odfoukl a vy ho jako idioti honili přes půlku města, nebo vám ho převrátil vzhůru nohama, což teda nevypadalo o moc úctyhodněji.

Samozřejmě nejspolehlivější zákon je zákon schválnosti, takže dlouho plánovaná rodinná dovolená zaručeně padne na takovýto krásný víkend. Jak jinak.

- - -

Hikaru a Kaoru zrovna seděli v limuzíně, které si to v dešti šinula k jednomu z letních sídel rodiny Hitachiin. Rodiče byli včera na nějakém důležitém jednání v Tokiu a na chatu přijedou jiným autem.

Cesta byla strašná nuda.

Řidič celou dobu mlčel, protože se musel soustředit na cestu, v takovémto počasí se jelo strašně blbě. Kaoru seděl vedle Hikara, hlavu měl položenou na jeho rameni a skoro spal. Hikaru měl ruku kolem pasu svého bratra a hleděl z okna na nezáživnou cestu. Sice měli v autě nainstalované rádio i televizi, ale kvůli příšernému počasí vůbec nic nešlo naladit.

„Už tam budeme? Je tu příšerná nudáááá" povzdechl si Hikaru. „Ještě asi hodinu cesty, pane," odpověděl řidič. „Panebože a proč se tak loudáme? To nemůžeme jet rychleji?!" „V tomto počasí je to nebezpečné, pane." „To mě nezajímá," rozmazleně pokračoval unuděný Hikaru „prostě jeďte rychleji." „Ale-" řekl trochu nejistě řidič, ale přidal na plynu.

„Kaoru?" zeptal se po chvilce opatrně Hikaru. „Mhhh?" řekl trochu ospale Kaoru a otevřel jedno oko, aby se podíval na svého bratra. „Kaoru nespi. Strašně se nudí-" tu větu však už nedořekl, protože auto v tu chvíli dostalo smyk a jelikož ani jedno z dvojčat nebylo přivázané, oba dva letěli na druhou stranu auta a zase zpátky, skončili na jedné hromadě celkem potlučení. V hlavě jim ještě zvučel zvuk skřípajících brzd.

„Hikaru, Hikaru! Jsi v pořádku?!" začal vyděšeně Kaoru a zvedl se ze svého bratra, na kterém ne moc křehce přistál. Sám bude mít nejspíš několik modřin, ale jinak se mu nic nestalo. „Hikaru!" Hikaru otevřel oči, v několika částech svého těla cítil bolest, ale nic zase tak hrozného. Ale je Kaoru v pořádku?! „Nic mi není. A co tobě? Nezranil ses moc?" začal se hned starostlivě bát o svého bratra. „Umm," zakroutil hlavou Kaoru, jakože ne, a sladce se na Hikara usmál, protože byl moc rád, že se mu nic nestalo. Na první pohled ta nehoda vypadala vážně.

Byli teď tak blízko… tělo na tělo… Kaoru viděl, jak se na něho Hikaru usmívá, sladce, tak jako on na něj. Kaoru byl do svého bratra tajně zamilovaný, a teď, když byli tak těsně u sebe, rozbušilo se mu srdce a on nemohl odtrhnout pohled od jeho očí… Tak moc ho miloval… Ale věděl, že nikdy nesebere odvahu, aby mu to řekl. Bál se, že ho Hikaru od sebe odvrhne. Věděl, že taková láska je zakázaná. Ne, nikdy mezi nimi nesmí být víc než bratrské pouto.

Nejmíň dvacet sekund si jen tak hleděli do očí, ani jeden nic neřekl, ani jeden se nepohnul. Potom si Kaoru všiml, že na tváři Hikara se objevil lehký ruměnec. To nebylo zvykem, aby se Hikaru červenal. _Hikaru vypadá tak sladce, když se červená… Vypadám snad taky tak, když se červenám?_ pomyslel si Kaoru. _Na co asi myslí?_ Jeho tváře taky už začínaly chytat barvu.

„Um, Kaoru?" přerušil dlouhou chvíli ticha nejistým hlasem Hikaru. „Co je Hikaru?" „Můžeš už oddělat tu ruku?" „?" Pak si Kaoru všiml, že má svou ruku přesně v Hikarově rozkroku. _OMG Oo"_ Kaoru teď zrudl jako paprika a bleskurychle se narovnal a sedl si vedle Hikara, vyjeveně hledíce někam jinam než na svého bratra, protože měl pocit, že teď se asi hanbou propadne do země. Přistáli na sobě náhodou a on nevěděl… že má ruku… tam…

Hikaru místo toho vyprskl smíchy. Byla to prostě směšná situace a Kaorova reakce byla taky směšná. Kaoru se konečně nechápavě otočil na svého bratra, nic neřekl, jen koukal a příšerně se červenal. V tu chvíli se Hikaru přestal smát. Pohled na naprosto sladkého, stydlivého, červenajícího se Kaora ho dostal. _Bože…_ V hlavou mu v tu chvíli prolítly myšlenky, že tak nějak by se jeho bratr červenal, kdyby mu Hikaru řekl, že ho miluje. Nebo kdyby ho Hikaru nečekaně políbil. Nebo kdyby se spolu mazlili a on mu řekl, že chce jít do něj. _Panebože panebože na co to myslím?!!!!!_ Smůla, Hikaru byl už naprosto tvrdý a aby to aspoň trochu skryl, dal si nenápadně nohu přes nohu. Kaoru na něho nechápavě hleděl, jeho pohled sjel dolů. Jeho tvář dostala ještě červenější barvu, když si uvědomil, v jakém stavu se zrovna Hikaru nachází. _TT Ne, je nemožný, abych byl stejnak sladkej jako Hikaru, když se červenám… TT_

„Ne-nehleď tak na mě," vykoktal ze sebe Hikaru „seš taky chlap, je… stalo by se ti to taky, kdybych ti šahal do rozkroku!" Původně to měla být jen výmluva, že tohle nic neznamená, že by se to stalo v takový situaci každýmu, ale Hikaru to trochu nezvlád takže jeho odpověď spíš probudila fantasie obou hochů. Ano, Kaorovi by se to stalo taky, kdyby mu Hikaru šahal do rozkroku. Ovšem tím pádem byl chudáček Kaoru už teď už taky poněkud „v háji", jenže na rozdíl od Hikara na to neměl výmluvu. (Kaoru: _Bude vypadat blbě, když si teď dám taky nohu přes nohu?_ kapka)

V tu chvíli se otevřely zadní dveře a dovnitř nakoukl řidič. Uviděl dvojčata, jak každý sedí na jiném konci sedačky, oba dva na sebe hledí, červenají se úplně stejně moc a oba dva mají nohu přes nohu. „Ehem…" řekl, protože nic lepšího ho v tu chvíli nenapadlo. „Omlouvám se, dostali jsme smyk… ale auto je naštěstí v pořádku, takže můžeme jet dál," řekl v rychlosti, zase za sebou zabouchl a šel na své místo. Radši nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, co mělo to, co zrovna viděl, znamenat.

- - -

Konečně dorazili na chatu, podle prázdného parkoviště před ní se dalo usoudit, že rodiče tu ještě nejsou. Pořád ještě hustě lilo, ale ten vítr, ten byl nejhorší. Dvojčata vyběhla z auta rovnou ke vchodu, kde je už čekala služebná s ručníkem.

Přestože od auta ke vchodu to bylo jen pár metrů, stačilo to k tomu, aby oba zmokli. (Sice u sebe měli deštník, ale ten ani neotevřeli, protože 1)by ho vítr odfoukl 2)byl takovej slejvák, že by jim ani deštník nepomohl). Od služebné si vzali ručník a začali si sušit vlasy. Zatím poslouchali rozhovor služebné a řidiče. Jejich služka chtěla zavést do města na nákup, aby měla suroviny na přípravu večeře. Oba dva se omluvili klukům a odešli do deště směrem k autu.

„Tak co podnikneme?" řekl rošťácky Hikaru a už spřádal další ďábelské plány. „Co bychom měli podniknout?" nechápal Kaoru. „No, v tomto odlehlém obrovském sídle jsme teď sami! To musíme zneužít!" „Co chceš dělat? Vždyť město není zas tak daleko, ti dva budou do hodiny zpátky. A rodiče by už taky měli každou chvilku přijet." „Za hodinu se toho dá hodně stihnout." „Například?" _Například tě můžu udělat, Kaoru. Ehm Oo" Na co to zase myslim?! A to sem to málem řek nahlas kapka _„Můžeme prohledat všechny tajné a nám nepřístupné pokoje tohohle sídla!" „Tajné a nám nepřístupné pokoje? Tím myslíš které? Spíž a toalety pro personál?" „…" „Gomen, Hikaru, to byl jen vtip. Tak jdem do toho! Třeba najdem něco zajímavýho," začal se smát Kaoru.

Kaoru hodil mokrý ručník na nejbližší stůl a hned poté na něj hodil i svoje promáčené triko. „Nejdřív bychom se ale měli přeslíct do něčeho suchýho. Hikaru? Hikaru, jdeš?" Právě teď si Hikaru uvědomil, že užasle hledí na svého bratra, který má momentálně obnažený hrudník a mokré rezavé vlásky rozcuchané do všech stran… _je tak… k zulíbání!_

- - -

Jen co se hoši přeslekli do suchého oblečení (ach ano, musím vás zklamat, NIC se nestalo… Hikaru bohužel (zatím) neznásilnil Kaora – i když kdyby na to přišlo, ten by se rád nechal XD) oba dva vyšli ven na chodbu. „Tak kam teda půjdem?" „Sklep! Tam jsem nikdy nebyl!" zazubil se Hikaru a seběhl dolů po schodech a Kaoru nadšeně hned za ním. „Rodiče tu můžou být každou chvilku, tak bychom si měli pohnout!"

Oba dva vešli do zatím neprozkoumaného sklepení. Hikaru nahmatal vypínač a rožnul na chodbě. Dvojčata zvědavě pokračovala k prvním dveřím. Hikaru je opatrně otevřel, zatímco Kaoru mu nenápadně nakukoval přes rameno. Vešli do tmavé místnosti a Hikaru zase hledal vypínač (zatím marně). Vtom ze tmy něco vyběhlo, Kaoru vykřikl a pověsil se na svého bratra, zatímco krysa mu prokličkovala pod nohama a zmizela někde v neurčitu.

Hikaru něžně objal svého bratra kolem pasu, pohladil ho po tváři, zadíval se mu do očí a začal hrát hru, kterou vždycky hráli, když byli v Host Clubu. „Kaoru… ty jsi takový strašpytel… ale neboj, já tě ochráním." „Hikaru…" řekl jen jako vždy Kaoru, jeho pohled sjel na Hikarovy rty. A Hikarův pohled sjel zase na ty jeho. Uběhla chvíle, ani jeden se zatím neopovážil uzavřít mezeru, mezi jejich rty. Pak Hikaru nejistě přiblížil své rty kousek blíž. Kaoru taky. Mezi jejich rty zůstala teď jen nepatrná mezera. Kaoru zavřel oči, aby si mohl vychutnat polibek, který každou chvíli přijde. Hikaru ještě chvíli sbíral odvahu a už byl odhodlaný Kaora políbit. V tu chvíli ale Kaorovi začal zvonit mobil.

(Jaká to levná scéna… taky takovéhle přerušení k smrti nenávidíte??? Oh, já jsem ZLÁ.)

„Kaoru? Zvoní ti mobil, měl bys to zvednout," řekl Hikaru asi po deseti sekundách, kdy Kaoru stále ještě čekal na polibek. Kaoru se trošku začervenal a pak se podíval na telefon. Mamka. „Ahoj mami. Už jste tu?" začal Kaoru, ale kvůli počasí bylo telefonní spojení špatné, takže se musel hodně soustředit, aby v tom šumu poznal mámin hlas. „Cože? Můžeš to zopakovat? Strom přes cestu? Co? Aha, přijedete až ráno, rozumím… jo, jsme v pořádku na chatě… služebnictvo se o nás postará, neboj. Co? Jj, ahoj," ukončil rozhovor Kaoru.

„Ten strom je spadený přes příjezdovou cestu k chatě?" zeptal se zvědavě Hikaru, který momentálně něco hledal ve tmě. „Nevim." „Asi ano, jinak by se sem naši dostali, ne?" „Počkáááát… tím chceš říct, že…" „Služebnictvo se sem taky nedostane. Máme celý večer jen pro sebe!" Pak se Hikaru vynořil ze tmy, v ruce držel nějakou láhev a přitom se zubil. „Můžem vyzkoušet nějaké zakázané ovoce."

Oba dva šli zpátky nahoru. Kaoru se nedůvěřivě díval na flašku s alkoholem. „Co je to? Je to víno?" „Vim já? A není to jedno? Hlavní je, že je to alkohol." „Hikaru, víš… tohle bychom asi neměli dělat. Jestli na to někdo přijde, bude z toho průšvih." (Njn, do 18ti se alkohol pít nesmí a zvláště kdyby se to prokeclo u studentů tak prestižní školy…) „Prosintě kdo by na to přišel? Do rána sem nikdo nepřijede, nikdo nás nenachytá." (Oh Hikaru je tak naivní… je vidět, že ještě nikdy alkohol nepil, protože jinak by věděl, že ráno se na to zaručeně přijde, protože bude mít kocovinu… jj, jen tak mimochodem, Japonci se opijí mnohem rychleji než Evropané. A navíc řekněme že ta flaška, kterou našli, neobsahuje nic slabého…)

- - -

Oba dva seděli ve svém pokoji na posteli, venku pořád ještě hustě lilo. Hikaru opatrně otevřel láhev a nejistě z ní trochu upil. „Jaké to je?" vyzvídal hned Kaoru, ale Hikaru mu místo odpovědi podal flašku. Kaoru si taky upil. „Fuj to je hnusný." V krku ho z toho pálilo a vůbec mu to nechutnalo. „To nepiju. Je to odporný."

Asi po čtvrt hodině. Kaoru jak řekl se flašky už nedotkl. Zato Hikaru měl už pár loků za sebou a už byl v náladě. Lehl si vedle svého bratra na postel, dal mu ruku kolem pasu, očka mu jen jiskřila a s lišáckým (no, spíše úchylným) úsměvem začal: „Kaoru Kaoru… už jsi se s někým líbal? Jako nemyslím jen pusu na pusu, ale pořádný polibek s jazyky a tak." Kaoru se trochu začervenal. „N-ne. Určitě bys to věděl, kdyby ano. A-a ty?" zeptal se nejistě. Takovéhle téma rozhovoru ho přivádělo poněkud do rozpaků. „Samozřejmě!" začal lhát Hikaru (chtěl machrovat a taky chtěl, aby Kaoru žárlil) a přitiskl se blíž ke svému bratrovi a začal mu popisovat, jaké to bylo.

_Oo On se už s někým líbal! Ještě se dozvím, že má holku! TT Kde je ta flaška?! _V zápětí se Kaoru natáhnul po láhvi a vypil z ní na ex pořádný kus. Doufal, že pálící alkohol přehluší tu bolest, kterou měl uvnitř svého srdce. Bolest z vědomí, že s Hikarem nikdy nemůže být věčně. Že ho Hikaru nikdy nebude milovat tak jako on jeho. Že ho Hikaru jednoho dne opustí kvůli nějaké holce.

„Kaoru šílíš!" vykřikl Hikaru a sebral mu láhev. „Podívej se kolik jsi toho vypil. Nech mi taky něco." Vzápětí si taky dal loka a položil láhev na zem. „Kaoru závidíš? Chceš naučit líbat?" Kaoru se jen ušklíbl. „Nemusíš si vymýšlet takové výmluvy, když mě chceš políbit. Stejně jsi to dnes už málem jednou udělal. Tak pojď." Lehl si na záda, zavřel oči a zlehka otevřel rty. Srdce mu bušilo jako o závod a když se k němu Hikaru přiblížil, v žaludku ucítil motýlky. Jejich rty se na chvíli spojily. Hikaru vnikl jazykem do Kaorových úst, nejistě se párkrát dotkl Kaorova jazyka, pak polibek hned skončil, avšak zůstal stále skloněný nad svým bratrem. Tak tohle nějak nezvlád. Cítil svoje tělo, jak se lehce třese nervozitou, viděl Kaora, jak se červená, zmateně na něho hledí, avšak ani se nepohne. Znovu se sklonil, znovu ho políbil, avšak tentokrát vášnivěji a dýl. Kaoru jeho polibek plně opětoval.

„Kaoru…" zavzdychal Hikaru a své polibky přenesl na Kaorův krk, něžně se ho dotýkal prsty. Kaorovi už alkohol taky trochu stoupl do hlavy, takže teď jen ležel, vychutnával si doteky a slabě vzdychal. Momentálně mu bylo úplně jedno, že Hikaru je jeho bratr, jediné, co věděl bylo to, že Hikara miluje a že tohle je chvíle, kterou si tak už tak dlouho představoval.

Po chvíli si Hikaru sedl obkročmo Kaorovi na břicho, chvíli jen mlčel a koukal dolů na svého bratra. Oba dva v tu chvíli nevěděli, co si ten druhý myslí. Líbilo se mu to? Mají pokračovat?

„Kaoru? Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" ušklíbl se Hikaru. Kaoru znervózněl. Pohled v Hikarových očích i tato chvíle naznačovali, že to bude něco ve smyslu jejich vztahu. Že by… že by Hikaru přece jen k němu cítil… to samé? „Na cokoliv," odpověděl Kaoru.

Hikaru: „Taky masturbuješ před zrcadlem?" Kaoru: „?!" _Panebože jak to ví?!!! chvíle paniky Ehm… počkat a co mělo znamenat to „TAKY"?!_ Kaoru nebyl s to odpovědět, jen se příšerně červenal. Párkrát vypustil z úst začáteční hlásku nějakého slova, ale nebyl schopen to slovo dokončit. V Hikarově očích se objevil smutek i zklamání. _Kaoru mě nemiluje. Kaoru tohle nikdy nedělal, takže mě nemiluje… počkat, to že to nikdy nedělal, ještě neznamená, že mě nemiluje. To znamená jen že není tak velký úchyl jako já._

„Chceš to zkusit doopravdy?" přišel s další nabídkou Hikaru „chtěl bych vědět, jaké to je… milovat se s tebou." „Hikaru, ty vždycky jen kecáš, ale nikdy nepřejdeš k činu. Oba dva víme, že bys to nikdy neudělal," řekl tak napůl provokativně Kaoru. „Podceňuješ mě, miláčku," řekl Hikaru a jednou rukou pomalu sjel dolů po Kaorově hrudníku, zastavil se však na jeho břiše. Kaoru už věděl, že to neudělá. Avšak v zápětí se Hikaru zvedl ze svého bratra, aby mohl rukou pokračovat níž (seděl mu na břiše) a jeho ruka vklouzla bez váhání ho Kaorových kalhot. Kaoru jen slabě zavzdychal, tohle nečekal. _Bože…_

- - -

Oblečení bylo poházené všude po zemi, místnost osvětlovalo jen světlo venkovní lampy, ze společné postele bylo slyšet spoustu hlasitých vzdechů. Dvě stejná těla spojena v jedno, hýbali se v divokém rytmu, jejich pot se míchal dohromady.

„Aaaaawwwhh…" téměř křičel Kaoru, který v sobě cítil celou délku svého bratra, neměl vůbec ponětí, že to bude tak příšerně bolet. Ale užíval si to. A jak si to užíval! „Hika-Hikaru!!! Aaaahh…" Po tváři mu tekly slzy, křečovitě svíral Hikara, tisknul se k němu, přes všechnu tu bolest měl pocit, že Hikaru není ještě dost hluboko v něm, chce ho víc, cítit ho víc… hlouběji v sobě…

Hikaru vášnivě líbal Kaora po tváři i po krku, jeho ruce bloudily po Kaorově těle, jeho boky se hýbaly do rytmu, jeho tělo se slabě třáslo, blízko k vrcholu. Slyšel Kaorovy vzdechy: „Hika-Hikaru, miluju… ahhhwww…!" Kaorovo tělo se vypjalo v orgasmu a pak Kaoru vyčerpaně ležel na posteli, stále však křečovitě objímal svého bratra. Ten po pár pohybech byl už taky hotový, jeho sperma teď uvnitř svého dvojčete.

Hikaru opatrně oddělil jejich těla, teprve až teď si všiml, že povlečení pod nimi je od krve. Jeho pohled sjel na Kaora. Ten stále ležel na místě, hlasitě oddechoval, slabě se červenal, rudé vlasy rozcuchané a rozprostřené na polštáři. Sledoval Hikara. Kaorův pohled, ústa, tělo – vše říkalo: Polib mě, prosím.

Hikaru se sklonil dolů a teda Kaora něžně políbil a pak mu slíbal všechny slzy. „Promiň," šeptl tiše roztřeseným hlasem „nechtěl jsem tě tak zranit." Kaoru se jen sladce usmál a pohladil svého bratra po vlasech „To nevadí. Bylo to úžasné… Hikaru…" Pak se jejich rty spojily do dalšího něžného polibku…

- - -

**Kecy autorky na závěr**

To už je konec? Néééé… nebojte, ještě není. - Těšte se na další kapitolu, kde ti dva konečně vystřízliví a uvědomí si, co se stalo… XD Ano, bude to zajímavé.


End file.
